deadoralivefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ayane
"Tienes que pelear mejor que eso". ''-Ayane en Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate'' Ayane (あやね, Ayane) es una kunoichi del Mugen Tenshin Clan Ninja, y el maestro actual del Hajinmon, un estilo de ninjutsu. Ella apareció por primera vez como un personaje de entrenamiento en el port de Sega Saturn de DEAD OR ALIVE, pero se convirtió en un personaje desbloqueable en la versión para PlayStation. Concebida cuando la madre de Ayane fue violada por Raidou, Ayane es hermana pero a la vez prima de Hayate y Kasumi. A pesar de los malos tratos durante su juventud, Ayane ha trabajado duro para ser uno de los ninjas más poderosos de su clan. Historia Vida temprana Como resultado de haber sido concebida cuando Ayame, la esposa del líder del clan Shiden, fue violada por Raidou; El hermano mayor de Shiden y el progenitor de los problemas de Mugen Tenshin, Ayane ha sido una paria la mayoría de su niñez, nombrándola "la niña del mal" y no era deseada por todo el clan ya que albergaban un profundo temor y odio hacia ella. Ayane no fue criada por su madre, pero Genra, líder de la secta Hajinmon del clan, la acogió por piedad y no le dijeron quién era su verdadera familia. Sin darse cuenta de las circunstancias de su nacimiento, Ayane y Kasumi se hicieron mejores amigas cuando eran niños, aunque ninguno de los dos sabía que eran medio hermanas. Cuando Genra propuso que Ayane lo ayudara en sus deberes ante los maestros del clan, Ayane se encontró con Hayate y los dos comenzaron a formar un vínculo estrecho. Desde una edad temprana, Ayane fue entrenado para convertirse en un shinobi de las sombras, ayudando al clan desde lejos. Más tarde, Ayane aprendió la verdad de su concepción cuando Ayame admitió que ella era su hija biológica y la primo mitad-sibiling de Hayate y Kasumi. Llevada por su propia ira al ser expulsada, Ayane se dedicó a perfeccionar sus habilidades Hajinmon más allá de cualquier otro shinobi en el clan para demostrar que incluso ella, la humilde "niña maldita", podría convertirse en algo grandioso. Ayane estaba consumida por la amargura y los celos por el hecho de que Kasumi fue tratada como una princesa mientras era tratada como una marginada, por lo que su amistad se marchitó incluso en su adolescencia hasta la edad adulta. Dead or Alive (1996) Cuando tenía 16 años, Raidou regresó a la aldea Mugen Tenshin para "robar" la técnica Torn Sky Blast. Ayane se enfrentó a él, pero fue rápidamente derrotada y Hayate quedó gravemente herido, quedando en un estado de coma, dejando a Kasumi para convertirse en la nueva heredera para el título de líder. Ayane no estaba contenta con el nuevo papel de Kasumi, pero como Kasumi no sabía cómo Hayate fue herido, porque su padre la mantuvo en la oscuridad, Ayane le dijo la verdad. Conocer los hechos acerca de las lesiones causadas a Hayate, hizo que Kasumi dejara el clan en una búsqueda de venganza convirtiéndola en una traidora, por lo que a Ayane se le ordenó localizar y matarla a fin de garantizar el secreto de su clan. Se las arregló para encontrar a Kasumi antes de que ella lo hiciera por el puente de la aldea, pero Kasumi se salvó de la muerte cuando Christie y Bayman, dos trabajadores del Comité Ejecutivo del Torneo Dead or Alive, aparecieron en un helicóptero y se llevaron Kasumi, dejando a Ayane muy enojada. Pocos días después de que Kasumi llegó al barco Freedom Survivor para el primer Campeonato Mundial de Lucha Dead or Alive, Ayane apareció también, con una invitación a participar en el torneo con el fin de matar a Kasumi, así como para vengar a Hayate. Las chicas pronto descubren que Raidou estaba trabajando para Fame Douglas, el jefe de DOATEC, pero cuando Ayane trató de dar un ataque, Raidou fácilmente la venció. Antes de que las niñas pudieran hacer otra cosa, Fame les detuvo y les dijo que si querían pelear contra Raidou, tendrían que llegar a las finales del torneo. Ambas llegaron a las finales, pero Ayane fue derrotada por Kasumi y esta tuvo la oportunidad de acabar con Raidou. Después de que Raidou fue asesinado, Kasumi fue secuestrada por DOATEC, lo que llevó a Ryu Hayabusa a que la encuentre. A pesar de que Ayane odiaba la idea, no discutió con Ryu y regresó a su pueblo. Dead or Alive 2 (2000) La relación de Ayane con las artes marciales se remonta hasta antes de su nacimiento. Raidou era el líder del clan Mugen Teshin quince años antes del torneo Dead or Alive; era un hombre con un increíble poder de Ninjutsu, pero al mismo tiempo vil y cruel; violó a Ayame, una joven del clan que en ese entonces era solo una niña, y como resultado de ese acto nació Ayane. Su madre, quién sintió una gran deshonra por lo sucedido decidió abandonar a su pequeña hija, la cual fue adoptada por Genra, un anciano de muy buen corazón quién era el antiguo maestro del Clan. Sin conocer quienes eran verdaderamente sus padres Ayane creció felíz junto a Genra, conviviendo con las demás personas del clan y aprendiendo ninjutsu, Ayane también era muy amiga de Kasumi quién al igual que ella no sabía que eran medio hermanas. El tiempo pasó hasta que un día Kasumi invitó a Ayane a su casa, ahí Ayame confesó a toda la familia que antes de casarse con Shiden y convertirse en madre de Hayate y de Kasumi había sido violada por Raidou y que de ese acto había nacido Ayane, entonces Kasumi se enteró que tenía una hermana hija de otro hombre, y Ayane entendió que no era más que la hija ilegítima de la esposa del jefe del clan, por lo que decidió apartarse totalmente de Kasumi a tal grado de en poco tiempo llegar a odiarla, inspirándose en el dolor que sentía de saber como había sido rechazada, Ayane desarrolló una excelente capacidad de combate mientra fue creciendo. Tiempo después el nuevo líder del clan Hayate desapareció por extrañas razones, y Kasumi en vez de ocupar su lugar huyó para encontrarlo, así que Ayane se dispuso a asesinar a su media hermana debido a que ella quería ocupar el puesto de líder que Kasumi estaba rechazando y no podía debido a que no era la heredera a ese lugar y apoyada por Genra decidió buscarla en el segundo torneo de artes marciales Dead or Alive, donde sabía que ambas se encontrarían. En el torneo Ayane encontró a Helena Douglas, quién la acusó de ser la asesina de su madre, Ayane sin saber nada, simplemente se limitó a decirle que tal vez si o que tal vez no de manera burlona, por lo que se inició un combate entre ambas en el cual Ayane resultó ganadora. Más tarde encontró a Kasumi, a quién buscaba y le dijo que ya había llegado a donde se encontraba la pequeña princesa refiriendose a ella con un gran desprecio a la que derrotó. Por último enfrentó a Hayate, a quién le dijo que si podía recordarla, pero no era más que la clonación del verdadero Hayate y lo negó, por lo que Ayane se sintió entristecida ya que siempre lo había admirado y después lo derrotó, así logró su objetivo y regresó a la aldea victoriosa tras haber vencido a su hermanastra. Dead or Alive 3 (2001) Pasado ya un tiempo de tranquilidad, Genra desapareció. Su hija que ahora era la más poderosa shinobi del Clan y que tanto lo quería comenzó su busqueda. En ésta se enteró de que su padre había sido capturado por Victor Donovan y la organización DOATEC, para formar de él un superhombre que se llamaría Omega y se usaría a modo de prueba en el tercer torneo Dead or Alive, al ver en lo que se convirtió su querido padre adoptivo, Ayane se dió cuenta de que su destino era aliviar el sufrimiento de Genra y liberarlo de ese terrible estado, por lo que decidió participar por segunda ocasión en el torneo. En este encontró a Kasumi a quién le dijo que ahora era como ella una shinobi, Kasumi respondió diciendo que iba a ver a su hermano Hayate, pero Ayane contestó diciendo que ese lugar lo ocuparía ella y la derrotó; en las finales encontró a Hayate y este le dijo que se alejara, que él era el jefe del clan y que le correspondía acabar con Omega. Al escuchar esto Ayane le pidió que entendiera que ella quería ser la que acabara con el sufrimiento de su padre, pero Hayate no lo quizo aceptar por lo que se enfrentaron, y Ayane ganó. Al final se encontró con Omega, y le dijo que lo que iba a hacer era por el: destruirlo y liberarlo de ese cuerpo, así Ayane derrotó a su padre acabando con el dolor que sentía por ser Omega y resultando ganadora del tercer torneo. Dead or Alive 4 (2005) En esta edición del torneo los Ninjas se aliaron para destruir DOATEC, y Ayane se unió a ellos con el fin de vengar el motivo por el que tuvo que matar a su padre. En el torneo interfirió en el momento en que Kasumi intentaba convencer a Hayate de regresar a su villa y olvidarse de la guerra con DOATEC, a ella la llamó traicionera por haber abandonado la aldea y a Hayate le pidió que continuara con los planes mientras ella detendría a Kasumi, cosa que logró tras derrotarla en combate. En las finales derrotó a Christie, quién retó a Ayane/Hayabusa a pelear. En este caso, Ayane le tomó la palabra por decisión propia para que Hayabusa tuviera tiempo de encontrar a Hayate, ya que este había desaparecido. Luego de que Christie fuera derrotada, fue en busca de Hayate, pero el la encontró a ella donde estaba Alpha-152, un clon de Kasumi y la defendió de un ataque de esta por lo que quedó noqueado, por lo que ahora a Ayane le correspondió derrotar a Alpha 152, cosa que logró, (aunque no del todo, pues en el final de Helena se ve como ésta se enfrenta a Kasumi y logra huir). Al final cuando la corporación se estaba destruyendo Ayane provocó un hechizo y con esto provocó una explosión que acabó con DOATEC, la organización que le había quitado a su padre Dead or Alive 5 (2012) Dos años después del último torneo, Hayate líder de clan ninja, pacta un trato con la presidenta de DOATEC, Helena Douglas. Durante su estancia en el crucero Freedom Survivor, Hayate desconfía de las intenciones de Kasumi al querer saber el paradero de Alpha-152 y ordena a Ayane que la vigile. Poco después de seguirle el rastro, Hayate, Ayane y Hayabusa se reúnen de nuevo con Helena, que les informa que Donovan está liderando una nueva organización conocida como MIST y que su “plan Alpha” se encuentra en la Fase 4: producción de súper soldados para venderlos a ejércitos de todo el mundo. En un determinado momento de la historia, Ayane logra encontrarse en una selva con Hitomi, quien le pregunta por Hayate. Luego, Hayate y Ayane persiguen a Kasumi y logran matarla, solo para darse cuenta que no se trataba de ella, sino de un clon. La verdadera había sido oculta por Hayabusa y la dejó a cargo de Muramasa, un personaje muy amigo de Ryu. Hayate es secuestrado por MIST y lo mantienen cautivo; Ryu y Ayane van en su busca, pero también la verdadera Kasumi aparece en acción para encontrar el laboratorio donde está Hayate. Una vez liberado, se topan con que hay otro clon de Kasumi, esta vez llamado Phase 4 y que hay varios clones en desarrollo también. Ryu, Ayane y Hayate proceden a enfrentárse a Phase 4, pero no logran derrotarla y es al final cuando Kasumi sí la derrota. Ya al final, los cuatro ninjas se reunen en las afueras del Freedom Survivor; Kasumi y Ayane se sonríen una a la otra por primera vez, dando a entender que su rivalidad poco a poco desaparece. Personaje Apariencia Ayane es una joven esbelta con un cuerpo pequeño y atlético y, a pesar de ser la adolescente de la serie Dead or Alive, lleva uno de los bustos más grandes de todas las mujeres. Originalmente, ella fue diseñada con una cara redonda, con un pequeño botón de nariz y ojos muy abiertos. En Dead or Alive 5, su rostro es ahora más maduro junto con rasgos faciales de forma ovalada, ojos ligeramente entrecerrados y una figura voluptuosa y rolliza, pero no parece muy diferente de su diseño anterior. Su apariencia es una de las más distintivas de los luchadores, debido a sus llamativos ojos rojos y cabello violeta violeta, que se corta en la nuca, con un flequillo delantero, y está atado con su pañuelo púrpura oscuro favorito . En el primer Dead or Alive, algunos de sus disfraces mostraban sus deportes como una fresa rubia y en Dead or Alive 5 Last Round algunos de sus disfraces (todos haciendo referencia a personajes de otras franquicias) cambian su cabello a rubio sucio, lavanda, oscuro o azul claro. A partir de la última ronda, tiene un total de cuatro peinados: su pañuelo por defecto, uno sin pañuelo, una coleta corta con una cinta decorativa similar a la de Kasumi y unas coletas cortas y bajas. Para su DLC de Gust usa un peinado que es básicamente su cabello normal sin bandana, pero tiene una "extensión" de cola de caballo larga y delgada en la espalda también para mantenerse en línea con el personaje con el que está haciendo de cosplay. También recibió unos pañuelos largos de color púrpura pálido atados con adornos ninja de pelo shuriken para su traje Senran Kagura DLC, donde se viste de Yagyu. Sus atuendos son normalmente de color púrpura y tienen un aspecto femenino sobre ellos, teniendo patrones e impresiones, como flores y mariposas. El disfraz más emblemático de Ayane es un vestido sin tirantes de color púrpura oscuro con una mariposa rosada impresa en la falda, con mangas a juego, medias, botas de tacón y un obi gigante rojo o naranja atado a la cadera. Otros trajes recurrentes para Ayane incluyen un shozoku morado, un uniforme escolar japonés y el disfraz de simulación de entrenamiento, originalmente de la versión de Sega Saturn del primer Dead or Alive. En Dead or Alive 6, el nuevo atuendo por defecto de Ayane es su atuendo de Ninja Gaiden Sigma, pero en pequeñas alteraciones. Su traje de corset ahora es negro con un borde morado que está conectado a sus medias grises y botas negras hasta la rodilla. Sus largos guantes negros de ninja se extienden ahora por debajo de sus hombros y ya no tiene dedos, que están cubiertos con una tela de color púrpura claro. Personalidad Sobre todo debido a la forma en que fue tratada cuando era niña, Ayane posee una visión de vida independiente y cínica y está completamente motivada por el deseo de demostrarse a sí misma y a los demás que es mejor que aquellos que la condenaron. Como resultado, se convirtió en una joven decidida, fuerte, secreta, misteriosa y mortal que le valió el sobrenombre de "Tengu Femenina". Ella tiene una tendencia a hablar mal con la gente, principalmente a Kasumi, y actúa de forma antagónica, posiblemente de nuevo debido a sus experiencias de crecimiento. Debe notarse que ella desprecia a cualquiera o cualquier cosa que le recuerde el pasado. Sin embargo, a pesar de su comportamiento cruel, ella no es del todo fría y cruel. Ella forma relaciones de trabajo con aquellos a su alrededor e incluso afectos amorosos, como su admiración por Hayate y su relación padre-hija con Genra. Sin embargo, estas relaciones son tan importantes y significativas para ella que parecen ser su único apoyo emocional y su razón de vivir. Por ejemplo, después de perder a Genra y a Hayate enfadados con ella, lo que hizo que Ayane pensara que la odiaba, intentó suicidarse. Esta decisión rápida de quitarse la vida ante la idea de perder el amor de Hayate podría ser un signo de un lado emocionalmente más inestable para Ayane. Ella es aguda y muy tranquila la mayor parte del tiempo. Como la mayoría de los otros shinobis de la serie, se dedica a lo que cree y sigue el código de su clan con todo su corazón, dispuesta a asumir cualquier tarea para su aldea, incluso si eso significa que podría morir. Etimología El kanji usado para deletrear el nombre de Ayane (綾 音) significa "sonido de diseño". El término puede usarse para describir algo que está construido perfectamente para su propósito. Esto podría relacionarse con Ayane, ya que es vista como una hábil kunoichi nativa. Apariciones *'Dead or Alive' (versión para PlayStation) **Dead or Alive++ *'Dead or Alive 2' **Dead or Alive 2 Millennium **DOA2 Hardcore (versión de PS2) *'Dead or Alive 3' *'Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball' *'Dead or Alive Ultimate '(jugable en Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate) *'Dead or Alive 4' *'Dead or Alive Xtreme 2' *'Dead or Alive Paradise' *'Dead or Alive Dimensions' *'Dead or Alive 5' **Dead or Alive 5 Plus (DOA5+) **Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate/Core Fighters ***Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate: Arcade **Dead or Alive 5 Last Round/Core Fighters *'Dead or Alive Xtreme 3' **Dead or Alive Xtreme 3: Fortune (versión para PS4) **Dead or Alive Xtreme 3: Venus (versión para PS Vita) *'Dead or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation' Otras Apariciones Ninja Gaiden Ayane con frecuencia aparece en la saga Ninja Gaiden desde su reboot en 2004 para Xbox. En este primer título ella asiste a Ryu en algunas ocasiones, una de ellas en las que se encarga de cuidar a Rachel mientras Ryu vence a un enemigo. Más tarde hace apariciones en Ninja Gaiden II (Xbox 360) y Ninja Gaiden 3, pero sólo en un momento determinado de la historia. Su primera aparición jugable se da en Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2, una versión mejorada de Ninja Gaiden II para PS3, donde tiene su propia misión, que se desarrolla en el transcurso de la historia principal. Luego vuelve en Ninja Gaiden 3 Razor's Edge,' '''también con su propio capítulo, en una misión con ayuda de '''Irene Lew', la esposa de Ryu. Senran Kagura Ayane aparece como invitada en el título de 2015, Senran Kagura: Estival Versus, siendo uno de los cuatro personajes descargables para el juego. En este título representa a Dead or Alive 5. Más tarde aparece confirmada para ser (nuevamente) un personaje invitado en el reciente Senran Kagura: Peach Beach Splash, que cambia la acción de ninjas por guerras con pistolas de agua. Aparece junto a Marie Rose y Honoka, representando a Dead or Alive. Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Ayane, Ryu Hayabusa y Momiji (Ninja Gaiden) aparecen como NPC (personaje no jugable) en la versión de PS3 de Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce. En el caso de Ayane, ella ofrece tres misiones diferentes al jugador. Al completarlas todas, el jugador recibe las Fuma Kodachi, que son las armas que Ayane usa en Ninja Gaiden, para usarlas en combate, así como unas variaciones de sus movimientos. Warriors Orochi 3 Ayane aparece en el hack and slash de Koei, Warriors Orochi 3 como personaje invitado procedente de Tecmo (que ya se había fusionado con Koei al momento de lanzarse este juego), representando a Dead or Alive, aunque su estilo de juego está más basado en Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2. También se incluye en las posteriores ediciones del juego, Special (PSP), Hyper (Wii U) y Ultimate para PS3, PS4, PS Vita y Xbox One. Su tema musical es un remix de Tehu Tehu, que fue el nombre de su tema musical en Dead or Alive 2. Fatal Frame: Maiden of Black Water Ayane ha sido confirmada para aparecer en Fatal Frame: Maiden of Black Water de Wii U, como personaje invitado con dos capítulos extra, que se desbloquean una vez terminada la historia principal. Aquí ella tiene la misión de buscar a una chica desaparecida que responde al nombre de Tsumugi. Debido a su poca experiencia con fantasmas es capturada por varios de ellos, pero luego una mujer la ayuda con tatuajes encantados para protegerla. A diferencia de los demás protagonistas, Ayane sólo puede evadir a los fantasmas con una Linterna especial en lugar de luchar contra ellos con la Cámara Obscura. La seiyuu Wakana Yamazaki vuelve a dar su voz al personaje y Brittney Harvey, le dió su voz en inglés, al igual como lo hizo en Dead or Alive 5. Warriors All-Stars Su más reciente aparición ha sido en Warriors All-Stars (Musou Stars en Japón) donde los personajes más icónicos de Koei Tecmo se juntan para este juego de acción masiva. Aquí representa a Ninja Gaiden junto a Ryu Hayabusa y lleva el mismo atuendo de Ninja Gaiden 3 Razor's Edge. Curiosidades *La escena de Dead or Alive 4 donde Christie se encuentra con Hayabusa y Ayane, se desarrolla diferente dependiendo del personaje seleccionado. Si se escoge a Ayane, ella luchará contra Christie mientras Hayabusa se va; si se escoge a Hayabusa, él se enfrentará a Christie mientras Ayane se va. En cambio, si se escoge a Christie, ella se enfrentará a Hayabusa. *A pesar de que en las versiones Ultimate y Last Round, el modo historia permanece igual, se puede ver que los personajes tienen diálogos en el modo Tag Match. En el caso de Ayane, ella puede hacer equipo con Honoka; antes del combate, Ayane se encuentra en posición mientras Honoka le dice "aquí voy"; al final Honoka le pregunta a Ayane que si ella es "alguna clase" de ninja, a lo que Ayane le pregunta de forma burlona "¿es enserio?". *Uno de los atuendos de Ayane en Dead or Alive 2 y Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate pertenece al personaje Milennia de Kagero: Deception 2, otro juego de Tecmo. *Ayane ha tenido varios atuendos DLC de otros personajes en Dead or Alive 5 Last Round: **En el Senran Kagura Mashup Set se viste como Yagyuu. **En el Deception Costume Set se viste como Milennia. **En el Falcom Mashup Set se viste como Fie Claussell, un personaje de THE LEGEND OF HEROES SEN NO KISEKI II. **En el Schoolgirl Strikers Mashup Set se viste como Satoka Sumihara. **En el Tatsunoko Mashup Set se viste como Cocona, personaje de Nurse Witch Komugi R. **En el Samurai Warriors Mashup Set se viste como Nene, un personaje de Samurai Warriors. **En el Gust Mashup Costume Set se viste con el atuendo de Platcha, personaje de Atelier y en el Gust Mashup Swimwear se viste con el traje de baño de Kanon. **Aunque no está confirmado, Ayane posee un atuendo similar al de Mikasa Ackerman de Attack on Titan en el Attack on Titan Mashup Set. **Se viste con el atuendo de Yuri Sakazaki (en su color de Jugador 1) en el KOF Mashup Set. **Se viste con el atuendo de Multi un personaje de ToHeart, en el AQUAPLUS Mashup Set. **Se viste con el atuendo de I-No, un personaje de GUILTY GEAR Xrd REV2, en el Arc System Works Mashup Set. *Ayane, Christie y Honoka son los únicos personajes en poseer un color de cabello distinto al tradicional, siendo Púrpura, Blanco y rosa respectivamente. *La razón por la que Ayane, Eliot, Kasumi y Kokoro no tienen lista de las edades en las versiones occidentales de los juegos Dead or Alive es porque son menores de 18 años de edad. Tecmo decidió darles edad indefinida para evitar el riesgo de una reacción moral del público occidental. Para el lanzamiento de Dead or Alive 5 ya se establece una edad definitiva para los personajes: Ayane y Eliot tienen 18 años mientras que Kasumi y Kokoro tienen 19. *En la serie Ninja Gaiden, Ayane con frecuencia se anuncia con una de sus moradas kunai iris. Ella también parece a veces aparecen en un torbellino de pétalos morados iris, al igual que Kasumi es de color rosa con pétalos de sakura. *Aunque ya está confirmada como personaje de Ninja Gaiden, los únicos juegos en los que Ayane no aparece son Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword (NDS) y YAIBA: NINJA GAIDEN Z. *Ayane aparece subida en un árbol en una de las páginas de The Vampire War, un cómic basado en los eventos de Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2. *IGN aparece Ayane en su "Videogame Babe of the Day" en serie en 2006. Ella también fue votado # 7 en el "Top 10 Ninjas ficción" Fandomania la lista. *La aparición de Ayane en Fatal Frame: Woman of Black Water, supone su primera aparición en un juego que no es de acción. **Se especula que el capítulo que protagoniza transcurre al mismo tiempo que los eventos de Dead or Alive 5 (debido a que su apariencia en ambos juegos es la misma), pero es más probable que ocurran al mismo tiempo que la historia del juego, aunque no se ha especificado bien el momento. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Femenino